Devices are known to exist for assembling the tubes of scaffolding or the like, which make it possible to orient said tubes in multiple directions from the points of assembly. However, the assembly devices in question are provided only for the assembly of tubular elements, with the result that they do not allow the fixation of other accessories. Moreover, they are inaesthetic and they comprise screws or nuts which are visible and form obstacles which are inacceptable for applications other than those indicated above.
Document EP-A-O No. 092 668 describes a device for assembling two tubular elements comprising two collars in two parts joined by an intermediate member, so that the two tubular elements may be oriented in different manners. Such a device is complex, with the result that its cost is high, this very clearly limiting its possibilities of use. In addition, it comprises a large number of components, which renders manufacture costly.
Furthermore, systems of assembly are known, of which one of the collars takes the form of a U, such as the one described in document AU-A-25596. Such a collar does not make it possible to change the orientation of the two assembled tubular elements, with the result that it does not respond to all the needs in practice.
It is an object of the improvements forming the subject matter of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the known assembly devices and to enable such devices to be produced which respond better than heretofore to the desiderata of the manufacturers of tubular assemblies, used in particular for the decoration of diverse spaces.